1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser scanners of ultra-compact design capable of reading bar code symbols in point-of-sale (POS) and other demanding scanning environments.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of bar code symbols for product and article identification is well known in the art. Presently, various types of bar code symbol scanners have been developed. In general, these bar code symbol readers can be classified into two distinct classes.
The first class of bar code symbol reader simultaneously illuminates all of the bars and spaces of a bar code symbol with light of a specific wavelength(s) in order to capture an image thereof for recognition and decoding purposes. Such scanners are commonly known as CCD scanners because they use CCD image detectors to detect images of the bar code symbols being read.
The second class of bar code symbol reader uses a focused light beam, typically a focused laser beam, to sequentially scan the bars and spaces of a bar code symbol to be read. This type of bar code symbol scanner is commonly called a “flying spot” scanner as the focused laser beam appears as “a spot of light that flies” across the bar code symbol being read. In general, laser bar code symbol scanners are sub-classified further by the type of mechanism used to focus and scan the laser beam across bar code symbols.
The majority of laser scanners in use today, particular in retail environments, employ lenses and moving (i.e. rotating or oscillating) mirrors and/or other optical elements in order to focus and scan laser beams across bar code symbols during code symbol reading operations. In demanding retail scanning environments, it is common for such systems to have both bottom and side-scanning windows to enable highly aggressive scanner performance, whereby the cashier need only drag a bar coded product past these scanning windows for the bar code thereon to be automatically read with minimal assistance of the cashier or checkout personal. Such dual scanning window systems are typically referred to as “bioptical” laser scanning systems as such systems employ two sets of optics disposed behind the bottom and side-scanning windows thereof. Examples of polygon-based bioptical laser scanning systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,588 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,732, assigned to NCR, Inc., each incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In general, prior art bioptical laser scanning systems are generally more aggressive that conventional single scanning window systems. For this reason, bioptical scanning systems are often deployed in demanding retail environments, such as supermarkets and high-volume department stores, where high check-out throughput is critical to achieving store profitability and customer satisfaction.
While prior art bioptical scanning systems represent a technological advance over most single scanning window system, prior art bioptical scanning systems in general suffered from various shortcomings and drawbacks.
In particular, the laser scanning patterns of such prior art bioptical laser scanning systems are not optimized in terms of scanning coverage and performance, and are generally expensive to manufacture by virtue of the large number of optical components presently required to constructed such laser scanning systems.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved bioptical-type laser scanning bar code symbol reading system, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art laser scanning systems and methodologies.
Moreover, the performance of such aggressive laser scanning systems (in scanning a bar code symbol and accurately produce digital scan data signals representative of a scanned bar code symbol) is susceptible to noise, including ambient noise, thermal noise and paper noise. More specifically, during operation of such machines, a focused light beam is produced from a light source such as a visible laser diode (VLD), and repeatedly scanned across the elements of the code symbol attached, printed or otherwise fixed to the object to be identified. In the case of bar code scanning applications, the elements of the code symbol consists of a series of bar and space elements of varying width. For discrimination purposes, the bars and spaces have different light reflectivity (e.g. the spaces are highly light-reflective while the bars are highly light-absorptive). As the laser beam is scanned across the bar code elements, the bar elements absorb a substantial portion of the laser beam power, whereas the space elements reflective a substantial portion thereof. As a result of this scanning process, the intensity of the laser beam is modulated to in accordance with the information structure encoded within the scanned bar code symbol. As the laser beam is scanned across the bar code symbol, a portion of the reflected light beam is collected by optics within the scanner. The collected light signal is subsequently focused upon a photodetector within the scanner which generates an analog electrical output signal which can be decomposed into a number of signal components, namely a digital scan data signal having first and second signal levels, corresponding to the bars and spaces within the scanned code symbol; ambient-light noise produced as a result of ambient light collected by the light collection optics of the system; thermal noise produced as a result of thermal activity within the signal detecting and processing circuitry; and “paper” or substrate noise produced as a result of the microstructure of the substrate in relation to the cross-sectional dimensions of the focused laser scanning beam. The analog scan data signal has positive-going transitions and negative-going transitions which signify transitions between bars and spaces in the scanned bar code symbol. However, as a result of such noise components, the transitions from the first signal level to the second signal level and vice versa are not perfectly sharp, or instantaneous. Consequently, it is difficult to determine the exact instant that each binary signal level transition occurs in detected analog scan data signal.
It is well known that the ability of a scanner to accurately scan a bar code symbol and accurately produce digital scan data signals representative of a scanned bar code symbol in noisy environments depends on the depth of modulation of the laser scanning beam. The depth of modulation of the laser scanning beam, in turn, depends on several important factors, namely: the ratio of the laser beam cross-sectional dimensions at the scanning plane to the width of the minimal bar code element in the bar code symbol being scanned, and (ii) the signal to noise ratio (SNR) in the scan data signal processing stage where binary level (1-bit) analog to digital (A/D) signal conversion occurs.
As a practical matter, it is not possible in most instances to produce analog scan data signals with precisely-defined signal level transitions. Therefore, the analog scan data signal must be further processed to precisely determine the point at which the signal level transitions occur.
Hitherto, various circuits have been developed for carrying out such scan data signal processing operations. Typically, signal processing circuits capable of performing such operations include filters for removing unwanted noise components, and signal thresholding devices for rejecting signal components which do not exceed a predetermined signal level.
One very popular approach for converting analog scan data signals into digital scan data signals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,397, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In this US Letters Patent, a method and apparatus are disclosed for precisely detecting the time of transitions between the binary levels of encoded analog scan data signals produced from various types of scanning devices. According to this prior art method, the first signal processing step involves double-differentiating the analog scan data input signal Sanalog to produce a second derivative signal S″analog. Then the zero-crossings of the second derivative signal are detected, during selected gating periods, to signify the precise time at which each transition between binary signal levels occurs. As taught in this US patent, the selected gating periods are determined using a first derivative signal S′analog formed by differentiating the input scan data signal Sanalog. Whenever the first derivative signal S′analog exceeds a threshold level using peak-detection, the gating period is present and the second derivative signal S″analog is detected for zero-crossings. At each time instant when a second-derivative zero-crossing is detected, a binary signal level is produced at the output of the signal processor. The binary output signal level is a logical “1” when the detected signal level falls below the threshold at the gating interval, and a logical “0” when the detected signal level falls above the threshold at the gating interval. The output digital signal Sdigital produced by this signal processing technique corresponds to the digital scan data signal component contributing to the underlying structure of the analog scan data input signal Sanalog.
While the above-described signal processing technique generates a simple way of generating a digital scan data signal from a corresponding analog scan data signal, this method has a number of shortcomings and drawbacks.
In particular, thermal as well as “paper” or substrate noise imparted to the analog scan data input signal Sanalog tends to generate zero-crossings in the second-derivative signal S″analog in much the same manner as does binary signal level transitions encoded in the input analog scan data signal Sanalog. Consequently, the gating signal mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,397 allows “false” second-derivative zero-crossing signals to be passed onto the second-derivative zero-crossing detector thereof, thereby producing erroneous binary signal levels at the output stage of this prior art signal processor. In turn, error-ridden digital data scan data signals are transmitted to the digital scan data signal processor of the bar code scanner for conversion into digital words representative of the length of the binary signal levels in the digital scan data signal. This can result in significant errors during bar code symbol decoding operations, causing objects to be incorrectly identified and/or erroneous data to be entered into a host system.
Also, when scanning bar code symbols within a large scanning field with multiple scanning planes that cover varying focal zones of the scanning field, as taught in co-applicant's PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 97/22945 published on Jun. 26, 1997, Applicants' have observed that the effects of paper/substrate noise are greatly amplified when scanning bar code symbols in the near focal zone(s), thereby causing a significant decrease in overall system performance. In the far out focal zones of the scanning system, Applicants have observed that laser beam spot speed is greatest and the analog scan data signals produced therefrom are time-compressed relative to analog scan data signals produced from bar code symbols scanned in focal zones closer to the scanning system. Thus, in such prior art laser scanning systems, Applicants' have provided, between the first and second differentiator stages of the scan data signal processor thereof, a low-pass filter (LHF) having cutoff frequency which passes (to the second differentiator stage) the spectral components of analog scan data signals produced when scanning bar code elements at the focal zone furthest out from the scanning system. While this technique has allowed prior art scanning systems to scan bar codes in the far focal zones of the system, it has in no way addressed or provided a solution to the problem of increased paper/substrate noise encountered when scanning bar code symbols in the near focal zones of such laser scanning systems.
Moreover, although filters and signal thresholding devices are useful for rejecting noise components in the analog scan signal, such devices also limit the scan resolution of the system, potentially rendering the system incapable of reading low contrast and high resolution bar code symbols on surfaces placed in the scanning field.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for improved laser scanning system wherein the analog scan data signals generated therewithin are processed so that the effects of thermal and paper noise encountered within the system are significantly mitigated while not compromising the scan resolution of the system.